


Sparkling

by cavolo



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Nobody is Dead, Romance, Squabbling, no magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 杏子和沙耶加吵架了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个发生在没有魔法的世界里的小故事.  
> 杏子和沙耶加住在一起.  
> P.S.这是我在2016年4月为学校社团写的一篇同人.

1.

 

杏子忧伤地望向阳台。  
夜幕已经降临，星星的光芒依稀可见。  
她没记错的话，志筑仁美说过今天晚上会约上条恭介去吃烛光晚餐。  
_嘁，吃蜡烛去吧。 _杏子从果盘里拿起一个红苹果，狠狠地咬了下去。  
她刚刚被沙耶加赶出房间。__

__

“你给我出去！”沙耶加朝杏子吼道，可怜的桌子被她愤怒的一掌拍得要散架了，连房间里的空气都在为之震动。 杏子委屈地皱起眉头，小心翼翼道：“至少让我帮你擦一擦——”  
“不需要！”沙耶加正在气头上，甚至带上了一点哭腔，她指着房门，“佐仓杏子，你，出去。现在，马上。”  
杏子扁了扁嘴，不情愿地小声嘟囔了一句“对不起”，也赌起气来，摔门出去了。 

__

世界清净了。 沙耶加叹了口气，跌回到电脑椅里，看了眼被撞翻的橙汁浇了个透的耳机，眼泪不争气地流了下来。  
“这要是都能抢救回来，还有什么是不可能的呢……”  
虽然嘴上这么说，沙耶加还是抹掉眼泪，决定明天送去专门店看一下，救不回来就再买一副同款的。  
干脆，救回来了就去跟恭介表白？虽然他不会答应啦，她想。 

__

“笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋。” 杏子一拳一拳地捶打着抱枕。  
她知道那副耳机是沙耶加一直暗恋的青梅竹马上条恭介送她的生日礼物；她也知道那副是动铁；她更知道，在使用过程中进了饮料，那耳机几乎就报废了。  
她心里有一丝侥幸，她看那条蓝色的玩意不爽很久了，现在它终于有机会永远走出她的视线范围了——尽管她不是故意使坏的，她还沉浸在因为自己的不注意导致沙耶加失去了一杯美味的橙汁的痛苦之中。  
“啊——！”杏子大叫着将抱枕摔到地上。  
她把抱枕捡回来，又扔了一遍。  
“沙耶加是不是脑子有问题啊！” _居然喜欢那样的男人。 _  
当然后半句她没有说出来。__


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

放学后，圆拉着焰来邀请沙耶加和杏子去唱卡拉OK。  
“人多比较有趣，一起去吧！麻美姐已经答应去了。”圆握着沙耶加的手说道。  
“我完全没问题！杏子也是。”沙耶加爽快地答应了下来。  
正在收拾东西的杏子不高兴了，说：“你根本没有询问我的意见！”  
“那你去吗？”沙耶加眯起眼睛，邪笑问道。  
杏子垂下头，闷闷地说：“去……”

 

这时，仁美走了过来，一脸羡慕，说：“美树同学和佐仓同学的感情真好。”  
圆笑了，说：“毕竟一直在一起呢，所谓的‘日久生情’？”  
一旁的焰摇了摇她的手臂，“那句话不是这么用的吧。”  
“有什么不对的地方吗？”圆看了看焰，又转过头去看沙耶加和杏子。  
杏子举起书包挡住脸，耳根已经红透了；沙耶加蛮不在乎地耸了耸肩，“我想没有。”

 

“我有个请求，美树同学。我希望你能陪我一起去买东西。”  
“买东西……？”沙耶加微微瞪大眼睛，“我能帮得上忙吗？”  
仁美看起来有点紧张，但仍然坚定地点了点头。  
沙耶加为难了，直到圆出声：“我们可以下次再一起卡拉OK。”  
“抱歉啊，圆，”沙耶加苦笑，“那我们走吧，仁美。”

 

杏子板着脸盯着仁美的背影，不悦的情绪全写在脸上。  
焰问道：“按原计划去卡拉OK？”  
圆想了想，说：“不如去麻美姐家吃点心？下次再大家一起卡拉OK。”  
“啧。”杏子在心里埋怨起沙耶加的心大。

 

沙耶加跟着仁美来到了礼品店。  
“你需要我帮你挑什么？”沙耶加不自然地挠了挠头。  
仁美脸微微涨红，拿起一个精美的沙漏，看了看又放下，深呼吸一口气，道：“我希望你能帮我挑选上条君喜欢的东西。”  
沙耶加心里一沉。

 

最后仁美到底买了什么，沙耶加已经没印象了。  
“谢谢你今天能陪我。”仁美很开心。  
“不客气。”沙耶加辛苦地挤出一抹苦涩的笑容。  
她瞥了一眼鹅黄色的夕阳， _杏子她们应该玩得很开心吧。 ___  
仁美在人行道前停下来，“那么，明天见，美树同学。”  
“明天——危险！”  
仁美刚迈开脚步，一架轿车飞快地朝她冲了过去，沙耶加眼疾手快把仁美拽回来。

____

 

当知道上条恭介接受了仁美的表白后，沙耶加宁愿自己那天没有救仁美。  
_但你不能接受她的血溅你一身，你不能，美树沙耶加。 _  
沙耶加这下才算真正懂得，对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍。__


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

一早起来，杏子感觉头重脚轻的，有点头痛。  
她习惯性地走去敲沙耶加的房门唤她起床。  
“沙耶加？”  
没人回应。  
杏子踌躇了一阵才推门进去。

 

人不在。  
“居然一个人走了！？”后知后觉的杏子惊叫起来。  
就算是气得快要爆炸，杏子还是要上学去。  
于是她换校服期间一直在骂沙耶加是傻瓜。

 

沙耶加打了个喷嚏。  
“一定是杏子说我坏话……”她揉了揉鼻子，抬起头就看见马路对面两个熟悉的人影。  
上条恭介和仁美。  
这就尴尬了。  
虽说不是第一次上学路上碰见他们两个一起上学，但平时都有杏子在旁边，感觉有底气一点；而此时，她莫名心虚起来。  
沙耶加狂奔起来，假装她没有看到他们，假装她很赶时间，假装她没有听见他们跟她打招呼。

 

4.

 

黑板右侧并排写着两个名字。  
佐仓杏子。  
美树沙耶加。

 

沙耶加托着头，盯着那两个名字看。  
她已经3天没跟杏子说话了。  
突然要她跟杏子一起做值日，压力山大。

 

杏子玩弄着手里的扫帚，像耍长枪一样舞弄起来。  
圆边观看边转着手上的活动铅笔，“感觉好帅气呢，用长枪的杏子……”  
坐在旁边的焰放下手里的书，看了一会儿，淡淡地说：“中二基础上的帅气。”  
“来决战！！晓美焰！！”杏子佯装生气，用扫帚头的一端指向焰。  
擦完黑板的沙耶加忍住想把粉笔擦扔到杏子头上的冲动，开口道：“很脏的啊。”  
话音刚落，三人都略带惊讶地看着她；她才意识到自己的语气冰冷冷的。  
“抱歉。”杏子收起了调笑的表情，沉默着把地扫完。  
焰察觉两人之间发生了什么，拉着圆先走一步了。  
 _简直比遇到恭介和仁美手牵手上放学更尴尬。 _沙耶加想道。__

__

___事实证明杏子的工作效率还是很高的，不到5分钟已经扫得干干净净的。  
“在家里不见你这么能干。”沙耶加随口讽刺了一句。  
杏子皱起眉来，不出声。_

__

__5._ _

__

__久违的两个人放学。  
一路无言。_ _

__

__“你自己先回去吧。”经过耳机专门店时沙耶加丢下一句就走进去了。  
杏子咬了咬唇，还是跟上去。_ _

__

___“不行啊，”那个店员遗憾地摇了摇头，“真的没办法修了。”_  
沙耶加接过对方递过来的耳机，还隐约能闻到一股橙汁味，不知道是不是心理作用。  
“那同款的有卖吗？”  
“一年前就停产了。” 

__

___沙耶加见杏子一脸纠结，没好气地说：“我才是该伤心的那一个。”_  
“对不起。”杏子尽可能让自己的道歉听起来诚意满满。  
“好不习惯啊，”沙耶加笑了，“你居然懂说‘对不起’？”  
杏子白了她一眼。 

__

__6._ _

__

___沙耶加将那副橙汁耳机的去留权交给了杏子。  
“你要来干嘛？”沙耶加已经不在乎了，无论是耳机，还是没开始就结束了的初恋。  
杏子别扭了半天都没有给她解释，沙耶加也就随她去了。_


	4. Chapter 4

7.

 

“好冷……”  
“从早上开始只说这一句话你有意思吗？”沙耶加看着抖得像筛子一样的杏子，不舍地摘下了自己心爱的蓝格子围巾裹在杏子脖子上。  
杏子抓着围巾在脸上蹭了蹭，冰冷的脸颊贴上暖呼呼的绒毛，有点痒痒的，“……你呢？”  
“不是每个人都像你一样‘有勇气’穿这么少出门的。”沙耶加嘲笑道。  
杏子无视了嘲讽的话语，自言自语道：“我想我需要买一条围巾。”

 

“我要这个。”杏子紧紧地抓着一条红色的纯色棉麻围巾，眼神分外坚定。  
“颜色挺适合你的。”沙耶加的话意有所指。  
等杏子付了钱，沙耶加跟她要回自己的围巾。  
意料之外的是，杏子把新买的那条围到她脖子上，咧开嘴笑，说：“所以你这个就归我了！”  
结果沙耶加发火、拒绝给杏子买零食而引发了一系列的惨案……  
那都是后话了。

 

8.

 

“笨蛋不会感冒”的道理在杏子身上居然行不通了，沙耶加为此感到深深的诧异。  
杏子感冒了！太阳从西边升起来了！

“好痛苦……”杏子吸了吸鼻子。  
“沙耶加……”杏子不停地咳嗽。  
“不要走……”杏子抱着被子缩成一团。

而沙耶加此时却一脸铁青：“收起你的嬉皮笑脸，放手，我要去煮粥。”

“美味棒——”  
“没有。”  
“Pocky——”  
“没有。”  
“……你学坏了沙耶加，竟然剥削我。”杏子果真挤出了一滴眼泪。  
沙耶加直打冷颤。

 

所以为什么事情会发展成“她向我告白→我答应了→我们一起盖一张被子睡觉”？？等等……感冒会传染吧？？  
沙耶加内心的天使和恶魔在进行激烈的辩论；她的手臂仍下意识抱紧了怀里瑟瑟发抖的——恋人——现在她可以说出这个词了。

 

9.

 

春天到了。  
樱花渐渐开了，沙耶加早上打开窗的时候，一瓣樱花飘了进来，贴在了她的额头上。  
她还没来得及感叹时光飞逝、歌颂大自然万物复苏，只听见杏子的房间传来惨叫声。

 

她冲过去撞开门，神色紧张，却很快被眼前的景象逗笑了。  
“让你晚上睡觉不关窗。哈哈哈哈……”  
杏子迷迷糊糊地看着铺满了床的粉红粉红的樱花瓣；而她本人也难以幸免，红色长发里也夹了几瓣。  
“好烦啊——！”


	5. Chapter 5

10.

 

笨蛋的感冒好了，沙耶加想都没想就拽人去吃樱花甜筒了。  
“我第一次吃真正意义上的‘第二个半价’。”沙耶加将其中一个递给杏子。  
“一个人吃俩？”杏子接过来，舔了一口雪糕，“和上条恭介呢？”  
沙耶加大笑起来，“这算什么呀？吃醋？”  
“对啊，吃醋。”杏子故意避开了她调笑的眼神，自顾自地往前走。  
莫名的沉默蔓延开来。

 

沙耶加不知道怎么接话，支支吾吾了半天，恨起自己嘴笨来。  
原本她就不是勇敢的人，她输得一败涂地的苦恋足以证明这点。  
“我——怎么说才好……你看，我没有表白过也没有被表白过对吧，就是——毫无经验……”说到这里连她自己都可怜起自己来了。  
“以前我觉得你很难相处；你住进我家来后倒是觉得‘其实也很平常嘛’；但那都在‘我们是朋友’的前提之下。”  
“所以说，怎么样按照——呃，咳……恋人的方式去相处，我不懂。”

 

杏子越听越不对劲，停下脚步回过头来，问道：“你以为我懂？”  
“不是吗？！”  
“怎么可能！”

 

“话说，”杏子脸上的笑容渐渐扩大，“刚刚那番话我可以当初爱的告白吗？”  
沙耶加快速地吃掉了化了一半的甜筒，方才的害羞已经被怒意覆盖，“把我的感情还回来！”

 

11.

 

杏子没有把沙耶加的感情还回去。  
她把自己的感情给沙耶加了。


End file.
